1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Central Processing unit (CPU) socket, and particularly to a CPU socket having a separate retention member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 discloses a conventional CPU socket for connecting a CPU to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a the CPU socket comprises a base 6 securely mounted on a PCB (not shown) and a cover 7 movably mounted on the base 6. A plurality of contacts 61 is received in corresponding holes 62 defined through the base 6. A lever 8 drives the cover 7 to move between an open position where pins of the CPU (not shown) is disconnected from the contacts 61 and a closed position where the pins of the CPU is connected with the contacts 61. The base 6 defines a pair of L-shaped recesses 63 at a rear wall thereof. The cover 7 includes a pair of L-shaped retention latches 71 integrally extending downwards from a rear wall thereof corresponding to the recesses 63. Each retention latch 71 includes a vertical aligning section 711 and a horizontal hook section 712. The base 6 forms a tapered surface 64 adjacent to the recess 63 for guiding the retention device 71 of the cover 7 to be received within the recess 63 when the cover 7 is assembled on the base 6.
A disadvantage exists in use of the conventional socket. An upper end of the vertical aligning section 711 of the retention latch may break after repeated engagement or when a large external force is exerted thereon. Hence, a CPU socket with an improved retention member is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a CPU socket having a separate retention member for enhancing the reliability of the CPU socket.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a CPU socket for connecting a CPU to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining a plurality of passageways therethrough and a pair of recesses in a bottom surface thereof, a plurality of contacts received in the corresponding passageways, a cover defining a plurality of holes in alignment with the passageways of the base and a pair of slits in an upper surface thereof corresponding to the pair of recesses of the base, and a pair of retention members each having a securing portion retained in the cover and an elastic engaging portion received in the recess of the base. When the cover moves between an open position where the pins of the CPU are disconnected from the conductive contacts of the base and a closed position where the pins of the CPU are connected with the conductive contacts of the base, the elastic engaging portion moves in the recess while preventing the cover form separating the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.